


Light Blue Cast

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Jongdae and Minseok get into an argument and while walking to forget about the events that happened, Jongdae falls and breaks his hand. Minseok finds out and rushes to the hospital to make sure Jongdae is alright.





	Light Blue Cast

“You are such a brat!” Minseok screamed at Jongdae, storming out of the bedroom.

Everyone looked at Minseok as he stomped his way into the living room, Jongdae following behind him frightened, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Everyone’s eyes looked at Jongdae, then back at Minseok. They were all curious as to what happened, but it’s obvious neither of them were in the mood to explain the situation.

“Jongdae doesn’t wanna give me back my sweater.” Minseok said angrily, sitting on the couch.

“You said I could keep it.” Jongdae said softly.

“I don’t care, Sehun hasn’t done the laundry yet, and I’m out of clean shirts!”

“It’s not my fault Sehun didn’t-“

Jongdae was cut off as Minseok’s hand came into contact with his cheek. Everyone stared in shock at the oldest’s actions. Jongdae’s eyes stung with tears just waiting to fall. Jongdae took off the sweater he was wearing, threw it to the ground, and then ran down the hall and into a closet. He slammed the door shut. Minseok watched him disappear before rolling his eyes, picking the sweater off the ground and stomping to his bedroom. Everyone’s face was pure concern as the door to Minseok’s room closed. Junmyeon rushed over to Minseok’s room to try and calm him down along with Yixing, while Jongin and Baekhyun went to the closet to go check on Jongdae.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jongin asked, knocking on the closet door.

“Go away Jongin.” Jongdae said from inside the closet, his voice cracking at the end. 

Baekhyun opened the closet door, only for the light to make the darkness disappear and reveal Jongdae crying in the corner. Jongin sighed and went over to his hyung and hugged him. Jongdae hesitantly hugged back. Jongin carefully picked up Jongdae and brought him out of the closet and into his room, Baekhyun following behind.

Baekhyun examined Jongdae’s cheek. It was still red.

“Minseok got him good.” Baekhyun said softly to Jongin.

Jongin hugged Jongade as he continued to cry and Baekhyun pet his hair. It took a few minutes before Jongdae calmed down, but once he was he looked at Jongin and Baekhyun. He sniffled and hugged the both of them before thanking them for being here for him.

“Can I sleep with one of you guys tonight? I don’t wanna see Minseok right now.”

“You can sleep with me hyung, I don’t mind.” Jongin said, rubbing the smaller one’s back.

“Thank you.” Jongdae said.

Later that day right before everyone was about to go to bed, Jongdae said he needed a walk to get his mind off the stuff that happened earlier. Everyone told him to be careful, as it was dark outside. Jongdae nodded before grabbing a sweatshirt and heading out. He was walking for about 5 minutes before he tripped on something. He fell, and yelled out in pain. He knew he hurt his hand somehow. Slowly getting back up, he once again felt tears in his eyes as he rushed back to the dorms. When he got back, Jongin was in the living room playing a video game as he waited for his turn to shower. He looked at Jongdae and rushed over to him.

“Hyung! What happened?” Jongin asked, grabbing Jongdae’s hurt hand, only too see it bleeding a bit.

“Ow that hurts!” Jongdae said as he felt Jongin’s hand touch his.

Jongin let go of Jongdae’s hand. He looked at Jongdae who was crying for the second time that day. He told Jongdae to stay put and rushed over to Baekhyun’s room. For once he was thankful for Baekhyun’s talent of picking locks with chopsticks. Baekhyun grabbed a small towel from the bathroom for Jongin while he went to grab a jacket. He thanked Baekhyun then hurried back to Jongdae.

“Come on hyung, we’re going to the hospital.” Jongin said gently wrapping Jongdae’s hand in the towel.

Jongin grabbed the car keys and held onto Jongdae’s arm gently, and walked him to the car so they could go to the hospital and take care of Jongdae’s hand. It was ten minutes since they left and Minseok was about to shower when he noticed Jongin wasn’t in the living room. He walked towards the kitchen to see if he went to get himself a snack, but no Jongin. He was walking to the bathroom when he realized the car keys were missing.

“Have you seen Jongin?” Minseok asked Baekhyun as he was walking past Baekhyun’s room.

“He took Jongdae to the hospital.” Baekhyun said looking at the older one.

“What? Why?” Minseok said, panic obvious in his voice.

“Jongdae went to take a walk and fell. There’s a chance he broke his hand.”

Minseok nervously ran his fingers through his messy hair. He was wondering if Jongdae was still upset at him for earlier, and if he should go make sure Jongdae is okay.

“Baekhyun, you go shower, I’ll be right back.” Minseok said as he rushed out the door, not even telling Baekhyun where he was going.

Minseok got a cab to the hospital and made it there just as Jongin and Jongdae were exiting. There was now a light blue cast on Jongdae’s hand. Minseok ran up to them and hugged Jongdae. 

“Are you okay? Baekhyun told me what happened.” Minseok said, holding the younger one against him.

“I’m fine.” Jongdae said.

“Are you still upset at me. I’m sorry I slapped you, I shouldn’t have done that. I was just mad because Sehun is such a slacker and-“ 

Jongdae cut off Minseok with a kiss on the lips, only for Jongin to whine. Jongdae pulled away and glared at Jongin. He then kissed Minseok again, only for Minseok to kiss back this time and picking up Jongdae. 

“Ugh can’t you two do that when you get home?” Jongin whined playfully as he walked back to the car.

The both of them laughed. Minseok put Jongin down and the two held hands as they headed back to the car with Jongin. Of course the whole ride back to the dorms was Minseok and Jongdae being cute with each other, and Jongin groaning for whining for them to get a room. Jongdae fell asleep at one point, and Minseok smiled down at the beautiful man sleeping with his head rested on his shoulder. Jongin insisted of waking Jongdae up when they got back to the dorms, but Minseok insisted on carrying Jongdae inside. Of course, Minseok woke up Jongdae so he could get him out of the car, but carried him inside and into his room. He helped Jongdae change into something he’d be comfortable sleeping in before tucking him in and kissing his head.

“I love you so much precious.” Minseok whispered as he watched Jongdae fall back asleep.


End file.
